Spandex Syndrome
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: Everyone loves superheroes. Heck, everyone's dreamed of being one. Having an awesome superpower or ability and saving the day and world. Or becoming the master minded villain and take a shot at ruling the world. Kagome get's her chance at just that. Suggestions and promts welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Oneshots, perhaps interconnected oneshots, of Kagome paired with various heroes and/or villains from various universes. Purely for humor really. Suggestions and promts more than welcome!

Other than that, all rights reserved to their respective owners, me not being one of them.

* * *

The Avengers mansion had just been redone after the whole 'I-am-Loki-bow-down-to-me-petty-humans-as-I-take-over-the-world' fiasco, and as such there was a party going on. She had been initially recruited, but had unable to aid the others against Loki at the time, but she sure helped in the clean up and aiding in the healing.

Right now Kagome was enjoying a conversation with Natasha and Clint, swapping stories as the three of them had the most in common. At the moment, as she just met them a few days ago and hadn't really had the time to actually talk with them.

"So, how did you get involved in all of this?"

Swallowing the sip she had taken from her drink, Kagome bobbed her head before answering the only other woman on the team.

"I was forced into a position that saved the world when I was fifteen. Just stuck with it ever since." she shrugged her shoulders at their disbelieving looks. She wasn't lying, boasting or bragging, just telling the truth. Minus some major details.

"And that would include your archery skills how?"

"Self taught when I was forced into said position. Later on, a friend began teaching me hand to hand combat, and that interested another alley to teach me sword skills."

The conversation went on as such, her and Clint going into detail on the pros and cons of traditional and compact bows, trick shots and training methods.

Soon enough, the Cap made his way over, interested in the newest member. Followed by Thor who knew that there was more to Kagome than what everyone else saw. It had to do with both being beings of myth and legend and being able to perform magic, or foreign science as Bruce and Tony preferred to call it. Speaking of which...

"Where is our host anyways?" Kagome looked around, Bruce was conversing with Major Fury and Pepper Potts on something or other, a few agents were mingling about, but there was no sight of the man himself.

As if to answer her question, a rather drunken Tony Stark ran through the room a few times. Naked. The reactions that followed were as such. Steve chocked on his drink, Thor let out bellowing laugh, Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes, Clint shook his head before taking another sip of his drink, Fury covered his face with his free hand, Bruce tried to hide a chuckle and Pepper took chase.

Before leaving the room though, Tony made a bee line to Kagome grabbed her in his arms and -generously- welcomed her to becoming one of the good guys. With a sloppy kiss and slap on her ass, he took off once again.

Standing there stupefied and the center of everyone's attention, Kagome could only blink wide eyes. It took a while, but she finally felt her face burn, that was just how much she was blushing.

"I'm sorry I asked." it barely came out as a squeaked whisper.

"Welcome to the team." Natasha patted the other woman's shoulder.

If it hadn't sounded so, final, Kagome would have felt more than welcomed. She was now questioning her sanity.

* * *

**AN:** Oh god, I know I shouldn't, but I blame WhisperingKage for this one. Actually, with how many requests I kept getting for 'Frame by Frame' to be characters from The Avengers, I was thinking about this a while back, and just now, I decided to start up this little baby. Purely for superheroes and villains.


	2. Chapter 2

All she could do was raise a brow, still in a ready position to take on her would be mugger, as she took in the -man- before her.

She had been on her way home from work, a late shift at the office, when she realized that she was being followed. When the presence continued after a block and a half, she decided to cut through an ally way, picked up a random pipe and turned to greet her muggers.

Frowning, there was only one. Where the hell was the second?

When the man made to move forward to attack, a dark shadow dropped from above and swiftly knocked the man out cold.

Standing to her full height, a whopping 5'4'' thanks to her heals, she blinked when her savior turned to her. Biting her lower lip, she used her free hand to pinch herself with, and when she let out a quiet 'epp' she knew she wasn't dreaming.

There really was a man dressed up as a bat standing before her, "Uh. Thanks. I guess." and started inching away from the taller man.

When she finally got a good distance, she turned her back and dropped the pipe and continued on her way. Not trying to be rude, but she quickened her steps to get away from the dressed up man.

_"This city is full of crazies!"_ she was quick to pull out her cell and demand Sesshoumaru come and pick her up. It was his fault she had ended working late either way.

Bruce Wayne, Batman at the moment, simply watched the woman walk away and couldn't help the quirk of his lips at her last words. He had been intrigued when a fellow business man had introduced the petite Asian woman at one of his functions.

She had been unlike any other woman in the high society, not afraid to speak her mind, caring, defended her claims passionately but was also not ashamed to admit when she was wrong. It had been a while back when he was observing the streets that he had seen her walking down the streets, at her first mugging. She had defended herself beautifully, gracefully, and left the man to continue on her way that she had now piqued both aspects of his life.

Not only that, there was something mysterious behind those oddly beautiful blue eyes of her, and he -was- going to get down to the bottom of them.

* * *

**AN:** Haha-Haha! Okay... I'm going to work on Spider Man next... hmmm the possibilities with Spidy.


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled as she finished the last bit of work in setting up her new apartment. After everything was said and done with the Shikon, she doubled timed her education, got good grades and was now living in New York. Sure, it was on the other side of the world, but if she had stayed in Toyko, or Japan even, she would be tempted to try and jump into the well.

Gathering the boxes, she folded them and tucked them away for any possible future uses for them. She was just dusting her hands off when when a loud crash sounded in her living room.

Back ramrod straight, it was a few tense seconds later when the sounds of scuffling and grunts filled her apartment. Along with things breaking.

Grabbing the closest thing to her, a broom of all things, Kagome made a mad dash to kick some ass. Well preferably, kick them out of her apartment. With a tight grip on the handle, and the dusty straw bristles in the air and made the short distance to her living room.

Skidding to a stop, she was more upset with the state of her living room than the two beings that were using it as their own personal sparring grounds.

"My apartment!" her weapon drooped as she took in the extent of the damage.

Large hole in her wall, said wall scattered all over the floor, coffee table no longer a table, couch looking like a cat from hell used it as a scratching post. Don't even get her started on her walls! Claw marks, dents, and suspicious looking white sticky substances.

Rounding on the two... males. She wasn't sure what they were, but they had a distinctive spider air about them. One a giant black demonic looking one, the other wearing red and blue that she vaguely recognized. But she didn't care, they had just destroyed her living room!

"You! Out! The both of you out!"

"Listen, lady, it's not-!" the smaller of the two barely dodged a swing of her broom. "I'm the good guy here!"

"I don't care! Out!" she swung her broom once again, growling lowly in her throat when he kept dodging her.

She quickly spun on the large one when he let out amused chuckles. Gritting her teeth and snarling in his direction, she had spent far too much time around dogs of all sorts, she reared her weapon of choice, charged it and thrust it in his direction. The action resulted in blasting him out the hole that was once her wall.

Shoulders heaving with every deep breath, she frowned when the black being laughed some more and climbed up the wall of the building across the street.

"Uh..."

Tensing, she slowly turned her head in the direction where the 'friendly-neighborhood-spider-man' stood with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry! I'll be going now!" just like that, he quickly web-slinged his way after the first one leaving Kagome to shout after him.

"Sorry won't pay for the damages!"

Stepping away from the hole that was a good five stories about the street. Turning around she eyed the mess that was now her living room.

Crossing her arms, she was mentally wondering if it would have been better to stay in Tokyo. "Why is it always spiders?"

* * *

**AN:** Took a while, but I was finally able to finish this one! Not very Halloween, but I hope all of you have a great one! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was mentally going over her list of things she's experienced since she turned 15.

Time Travel? Been there, done that.

Learn she was a priestess? Not really surprising, with her family's history and that she grew up on a shrine.

Fight all manners of bad guys? Not really something a 15 year old girl from the 21st century should have to do, but she kicked butt and conquered all there was.

Get kidnapped? She had lost count how many times, but none were like her current kidnapping nor her current kidnapper.

Not only that, the current situation was one of the worst one she's ever been in.

"Okay, I'll talk! I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know! Just get me out of this heat~!" she cried into the back of her kidnapper.

She was sure she sweated out juice she drank back in the third grade. It made her wonder how her kidnapper could easily walk around in black leather that was trimmed in fur. She herself most likely looked like a sad, pathetic little red lobster.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." her kidnapper hopped down from a log he had stepped over, causing her to drop down painfully on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you... unless you -want- me to be sick."

His steps became smoother after that. Not that she could blame him... Wait a minute. Yes she could! She had been minding her own damn business and then he swopped in, literally, and plucked her from her friends and dragged her off to this never ending heat of hell.

She had fought and screamed the first hour or so, but when she realized that wasn't helping her, she decided to take stock of her situation and think her way out of it.

"Ya know... I think it's about time you told me what it was you wanted. As odd as it sounds, my other kidnappers either told me what they planned or demanded what they wanted. You haven't said shit." she felt him turn his head when she mentioned her other kidnappers.

"That's right! I said 'other kidnapper'! So just to warn ya, I'm more likely to be more trouble than I'm worth!" maybe she could scare him into letting her go?

Thinking it would be worth a shot, she retold him all the accounts of her kidnappings. From the Thunder Brothers, Kouga, Naraku... pretty much everyone she had ever met in the past. Of course a few things were omitted, for obvious reasons. She didn't want to sound crazy.

"..."

"So you're the strong silent type. Boring." propping her elbows against his back, her tied hands were used to prop her chin, eyes squinting when she spotted black sleek bodies trailing behind them. "Are those panthers? Oh Kami... I'm going to be sacrificed against aren't I?!"

Her kidnapper actually stumbled at her quiet cry. He stopped completely and listened to her semi hysterical ramblings.

"You're gonna sacrifice me to raise some ancient tribe leader, it's going to work, until said leader goes on a freakin rampage and kills and -eats- everyone! Including his descendants!"

Black Panther truly was beginning to wonder if she would end up being more trouble than she was worth. But she was an actual Priestess, something his people, or any people that worshiped any ancient gods, had not seen in centuries.

He knew what she was attempting to do, when she began to retell her previous kidnapping, but it wasn't going to work. It took a lot of time and resources to find who she was, locate her and then bring her here. He wasn't about to let go so easily after that.

She would aid his people, hopefully become a priestess for their Panther gods and after that, who knew.

By now she was mumbling under her breath, to a point even he, couldn't catch what she was saying. But one thing was for certain, things were bound to get exciting with the priestess now involved.

* * *

**AN:** Don't really know much about the Black Panther, but to me personally, he does come off as a sort of 'strong silent type' of character. Speaking only when something important is needed to be said. A request from Hikair for the Black Panther. Not sure if he's in character or not, but I actually had fun writing this one. I just hope you all enjoy reading it! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Superman stood before the rest of the League giving a speech about something or other. Rather normal and standard for the heros present.

What happened next wasn't.

Out of nowhere, the man of steel was drenched and three bodies fell. One actually catching Superman by surprise.

The rest of the League jumped to their feet suspecting an attack from an enemy, but no alarms sounded. What did echo around them were the sounds of water dripping, pained groans, some coughing and a fish slapping about on the wet floor.

"Are the both of you alright?" a distinctively male, and a stranger's voice spoke up.

Two distinctively female voices, also belonging to strangers, answered.

"Just peachy."

"... find Hirakotsu... beat monk bloody..."

"... Sango says she's fine!"

A young handsome man dressed in black and purple robes stood up, looking the whole world like he wasn't wet or had a fish flopping about at his feet. Black hair pulled in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, golden rings looped through his ears, carrying a staff in one hand and a scroll in the other.

The first unknown woman to stand was beautiful, they would admit that, and reminded them of Wonder Woman in build. This woman however had dark brown, near black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her face was set in an angry scowl as she moved towards the man in a somewhat intimidating fashion.

The second woman jumped into action in restraining the first. Her stature was smaller, more petite than the other. Her hair was pitch black and piled into a messy bun allowing them to see her expressive blue eyes. In fact, she looked like a younger, if not asian, version of Wonder Woman.

"Miroku? Explanation before I let Sango here go..."

The man, Miroku, gulped and began to quickly explain what he had learned while they had gone to to the springs to bathe.

"So... the villagers... sacrificed us... to some Kami or something?"

"Something like that."

"Please tell me that scroll in your hand is our way back."

"That it is Lady Kagome."

"Good. Get us back home, please." the young woman, Kagome, warily let her friend go and wrapped her arms around herself.

It was then the rest of the League noticed the lack of proper clothing of the two women. Most had the decency to blush, the rare few actually wolf whistled, making the two women finally aware of their surroundings.

Sango blushed and immediately ducked behind Miroku, though she did threaten the monk if he so much as tried anything. Kagome blushed as well, but simply dropped her face into a raised hand.

Superman had already stood up and started wringing water out of his cape by then, and having gathered his wits, took in the scene before him in. He coughed and blushed himself when he saw the two women as they currently were.

Batman, the only one that could easily play it cool in such a situation as well as understand Japanese, moved forward towards Kagome. Seeing Sango was trying to burrow herself into Miroku's back where said monk was reading the scroll while looking rather pleased.

"..."

Turning up towards the tall, and weirdly dressed male, Kagome was the first to speak.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"And what is this?"

"Hmmm," Kagome tapped a finger against her lower lip, trying to find the best words to describe the current situation. Shrugging her shoulders, she thought it best to use the direct approach. "A sacrifice gone wrong."

"Sacrifice?"

"Turns out the village my friends and myself stopped at for the night worship some obscene Kami, and planned to sacrifice Sango and myself to them." she shrugged her shoulders again.

"... You're rather calm about this. In fact, like you've been through this before." his eyes narrowed behind his mask, when she merely shrugged yet again.

"Wasn't as messy as the last time. I was sacrificed to bring some ancient tribe leader back to life." her eyes began taking the others in, brows slowly climbing. "It worked too... until he cannibalized his descendants."

"Cannibalized..." he didn't get to finish as Kagome whipped her head back towards him, then the still soaked Superman behind him and took one last sweep of the others.

Perhaps she finally realized she was standing before -the- Justice League.

Though her next words literally tripped him up.

"Is this... some sort of costume party?"

Batman actually sputtered at her question. Costume party? Costume party?! She wasn't serious, was she? But from the look on her face, complete open curiosity, he could tell that she really was serious.

Behind her, her male friend was still chanting the words the were obviously written on the scroll in his hands and the other woman was attempting to disappear, still. But the young woman before him seemed unabashed with standing before them in nothing but a wet towel. It made him question himself what else she experienced that was something out of the norm, that it was most likely the norm for her.

"No, it isn't." his slightly grit out answer drew her attention back to him. "This is the Justice League."

She blinked up at him, no sign of recognition at all playing across her features. "Never heard of it."

"A league of men and women from this world and others, that help protect the world and fight crime."

"You mean... superheros?!" her face bloomed into an expression of awe and wonder.

"...yes."

"How amazing! So humans and aliens... always knew it. Anything on the more... magical side? Or is that pushing it?"

He raised a brow. "There are a few."

"So I take it he's one of the alien's then?" she nodded her hand towards Superman, who was not understanding why he was the center of their attention all of a sudden.

"What makes you say that?" he narrowed his eyes slightly. She's never heard of the Justice League, but knows that Superman wasn't human? How?

"Oh he looks human alright, but his aura isn't exactly human. Though it's pretty close, but still not exactly the same."

"Aura?"

"Ask your magical buddies, they'll know." she glanced over her shoulder, receiving a nod from her friend.

"Time to go. It was a pleasure meeting you!" she smiled at him and bowed her head before turning to Superman. "Sorry about that!"

She then skipped to her friends and disappeared the same way they came, only less wet. The hall was silent, save for the still struggling fish flipping about before Batman.

If it wasn't for the fish and the fact that Superman was still dripping wet, he would have chalked it up to lack of sleep in the last little while.

Actually, some sleep sounded like a good idea. What just happened was a little odd. Even for him.

* * *

**AN:** Not exactly like the previous chapters, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Still hope you all enjoy it either way though! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	6. Chapter 6

She was supposedly on holidays. Supposedly. But with her friends dragging her about all over the place, she wasn't exactly getting to enjoy or relax. Sure they took her to great places and they got to meet just as many great people, but it was going by in a whirlwind of places, people, color, sounds and taste.

And now, she was being dragged yet again on another adventure.

"Where are we going again?" she kept pace with her three best friends since Jr. High. She loved them dearly, she truly did, but their pace sometimes would kill her one of these days.

"Oh this restaurant some guys told us was a must. Said it was the greatest that served in southern food or something like that." Eri's bubbly answer had Kagome near cringing at just how school girl she was acting. That girl met a 'guy' a few hours after they settled into their hotel room in America and had been head over heals since.

"Ah. What do you mean, southern food?"

Seeing as Eri was sighing and cooing over the guy, who was going to meet up with them at said restaurant, Ayumi decided to answer instead. "Texan and Mexican food. It tends to be a little on the spicy side, but it's better than Ramen."

Kagome pressed a hand to her stomach at the mention of Ramen. She had eaten enough Ramen during the Shikon quest, she was sure it could feed a small village for a whole year, if not longer. Nodding her head, Kagome was only thankful for that. Most people they came across so far, were far too interested in the Japanese innovation of an easy meal.

"Ah, did Eri's guy say what we should try?"

"Well, he said his favorite was steak ribs, fried potato wedges and this spiced corn and rice mix, but the place is well known for their chimichangas."

With her brows furrowed, Kagome turned to Ayumi. "Chimney what?"

Ayumi chuckled at the confused face and could only shake her head, recalling that was the exact same reaction Yuka had. Said girl stuck out her tongue when she caught the amused glance from Ayumi.

"Chimi. Chimichanga."

Her brows still furrowed, Kagome faced forward again. It was probably a cultural name, but it did not sound appealing to her in the least. In fact, all she got was a distorted image of a dog. "Sounds like a mutated chihuahua."

This time the three girls giggled, easily seeing what Kagome was talking about. They had been a little if-y when they were described the restaurant and a few descriptions of what it served. But one shouldn't go by appearances alone, then again they hadn't seen what the food looked like, they were given vague descriptions.

A sudden blur of red and black dropping down in front of them caused all four girls to let out startled cries and rear back a step, instinctively clutching onto each other. Wide eyes watched as the figure before them stood to their complete height, which was taller than their own petite statures by two heads, if not more. He wore a complete suit that was red and black, a matching hood that covered his entire head revealing nothing about his facial appearance. If that wasn't something that threw them off, the twin blades they saw peeking over his shoulders as well as a small arsenal of weapons strapped to his body was intimidating enough. With his well muscled form, in his red and black outfit and the weapons, he made for a highly disturbing presence.

The four of them flinched back when he thrust an accusing finger in Kagome's direction, the others huddling behind her to try and stay out of the guy's line of sight. To which Kagome was mentally scoffing and thanking that they were throwing her to the wolves, so to speak.

"How dare you insult the greatness of the Chimichanga!"

Of all the things she had expected to hear from the obviously deranged man, that was the last of them. Briefly scanning the sidewalk, most of the other people had already quickly scurried away and were now watching from a safe distance. Turning her eyes back to the man, she could only blink as he maintained the rather ridiculous pose.

"... I'm sorry?" she wasn't all that sure if she was apologizing to this man about her slip up on a dish she had never heard of until a few minutes ago, or asking in a roundabout way to repeat himself.

"You better be! Besides nachos, it's a culinary dish of pure perfection!"

"If... if you say so." Kagome was desperately looking for a way out of this whole thing. It was, by far, one of the weirdest situations she had ever been in. And she had been in a lot. If there ever was a time she wanted Inuyasha to sweep in and save her, now was it.

"Of course I say so! Deep fried burrito, perfectly cooked rice and seasoned meat with a cheesey coating that just melts on your tongue..."

The four young women had begun to inch away from the man as he continued to list and describe his perfect chimichanga. Their steps were small and silent, all eyes on the man as he continued to the point they were sure he'd start drooling, and they made sure to make a wide berth around him.

"And where do you chippies think you're going?"

The three behind Kagome squeaked and clustered even closer behind her once again as their near escape came to a halt. The reason for their halt wasn't exactly the man himself, but the blade that was blocking their path. Following the blades path, Kagome eyed the man, her brows furrowing and lips twisting and pinching slightly.

"We were on our way to meeting some new friends."

"..." he tilted his head as Eri, Ayumi and Yuka hissed silent scoldings in Kagome's ears for her bold behavior towards an armed man. More importantly, deranged armed man.

"Oh why didn't you say so!" his attitude change threw them out of the loop, they could see that he was smiling beneath his mask by the subtle shifting from beneath it. He started towards them with quick and confident strides, the three girls using Kagome as a shield between him and themselves.

Sputtering for a few moments, Kagome could only twist her head to look over her shoulder at her own struck stupid friends as the deranged man looped his arm through her own and began dragging her away.

"What are you doing?!" she so wanted to rip her arm away, but two factors were stopping her. First, he could easily flip his mood and draw one of his weapons against her. Not that she wouldn't put up a fight against him, but she couldn't do much against a gun full of bullets. And secondly, his hold on her arm was pretty damn tight. Not painfully so, interestingly enough, but tight nonetheless.

"You said you were meeting new friends! I'd like to include myself in this fine excursion. Besides, I know this great little restaurant that serves the perfect chimichangas."

"What are you going on about?! You can't just-!"

Her rant was interrupted by a ringing cell, to which the obviously bi-polar man answered. "Deadpool's talk show, you're on the air!"

His sudden stop yanked Kagome back from taking the next step unexpectedly, causing her to tumble in the man's side, muttering the whole time under her breath about how her life had just gotten back to normal. She glared at some innocent spot on the sidewalk as she heard her friends scuffling just behind them and their hissing whispers to themselves.

"Ah, got distracted I'm afraid. This pretty little thing invited me on the perfect date once she saw the irresistible me."

"This isn't a date! This is a kidnapping!" she scoffed as she glared up at the man.

He tilted his head down at her, cocking it to the side slightly. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Choking back her urge to let loose a rage created cry, Kagome decided to let her emotions get the better of her instead. "Are you crazy?! In what world is kidnapping the same as a date?!"

He turned to face forward, though his entire attention was on the cell phone. "Listen, the wife's upset. Looks like I'll end up sleeping on the couch tonight. I'll talk to you later about the job."

Kagome reared back as far as she could from the man, eyes so wide it actually hurt. The man really was crazy! She began to struggle out of his hold in earnest, there was no way she was going to have another whack-job male in her life. He simply tucked his cell away and stared down at her. When tugging on her arm or trying to pull it free did nothing, she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, letting out a pleased huff when he instantly let her go to to hop around on one leg as he tried to sooth where she kicked.

She may have put a little extra something into it, but he had it coming. She was more shocked that it had affected him as it had. Lifting her chin up high and throwing her shoulders back, Kagome started marching back towards the hotel, her mood for the outing having long since been shot down.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Don't follow me!" her strides went as wide as she could make them, she was all but running now, and her anger mounting all the more when she heard him do the exact opposite by following her.

"What about our date?"

"There was no date! Now leave me alone before I hurt you and call the cops!" she tossed over her shoulder with a quick glare in his direction. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him giving chase after her, hobbling a few steps before he quickly jogged to catch up with her.

"Don't be like that! But hey, if you want to skip out on the cheesy chimichanga experience for something a little more physical, I'm all for it!"

"If you so much as touch me, or even think about touching me, I'll remove that important part of your anatomy that enables you to procreate with a rusty, dull and hot butter knife."

"Ooo~ I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Oh my god... Just go away!"

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka watched with wide eyes as their friend turned the corner the man following right after her heels like a puppy. They were rather unsure of what to do, the entire situation had been nothing but up and down since the weirdo seemingly dropped out of the sky.

As if sharing the same thought, all three looked up, seeing nothing more than the canopy of a tree that stood next to them and the lines of buildings in various heights. Blinking a few times, their eyes fell on the corner their friend had disappeared around.

"Should we go after them, call the police, or hope for the best and continue on to meeting the guys?" Yuka spoke up, her slightly unsure voice bringing the entire street back to life.

"I really don't want to be near that maniac again. But in saying that, I'm worried about Kagome being alone with him." Ayumi replied, but not really answering the question.

"How about this... We continue on to meet the guys, but call the police and let them know of the situation. Tell them Kagome was being stalked and said stalker is at our hotel room. That should work." Eri spoke up, eyes still on the corner, hoping Kagome to reappear, but without the crazy man behind her.

"Isn't that a little... cruel? To leave her alone to handle... that?" Yuka waved an arm in the general direction their friend disappeared.

Eri turned towards the other two, brown eyes wide as they blinked. "With or without Kagome, do you really want to be near that man?"

Yuka turned her head away to break the eye contact. Eri just nodded her head, and then turned her attention towards Ayumi, whom did the same thing. "As I thought. Besides, Kagome seemed able to handle him... somewhat. So we'll call the police and then go meet the guys. All we can do is pray to the Kamis that Kagome survives this and that creep is gone when we get back."

With no other idea of what to do, they called the police and notified their concern about the strange that had followed their friend. It wasn't until the police told them they did the right thing and they would send someone, that Yuka spoke up.

"Wait. If he's following Kagome, that means he'll know where we're staying!"

All three turned towards the corner with wide terrified eyes at the corner and felt a slight chill run down their backs. They should have just listened to Kagome and just stay in this morning after the slightly wild party and drinking the night before.

Well, there went their vacation. To hell in a handbasket.

* * *

**AN:** Had time, so I decided to update this one first. Since everything else is at home on my computer there. But I will update Daddy Dearest and Unexpected today as well... Just... later. As well as posting this on AO3. Read, enjoy, and review!


	7. Chapter 7

The missions was simple enough. Get in, get the data, get out. Once again, simple.

If only things worked out as one hoped they would.

Sad part was, they had been attacked by an experiment gone wrong. On a slug. Only now, it was a giant slug, that spewed an acidic-toxic gas. And by giant, it wasn't the size of a small cat, or dog, pony, or horse even. It was about the size of a small family home.

Simple mission, updated to... a messy nightmare.

Kid Flash kept slipping in the slime residue the slug left behind, with said slug being much faster than they thought. Any physical hits from Super Boy literally bounced right off of it. Water attacks thanks to Aqualad seemed to tickle it at best. Miss Martian had attempted at trying to communicate and calm it down, but the rage it was in was all consuming. And any and all forms of attack from Artemis and Robin seemed to piss it off even more.

So, they were at a stand still. And all due to a raging, giant, experimented on slug.

That could spew toxic acid.

"Man, at this rate, we'll be beaten. By a slug!" the overly put out cry from Kid Flash echoed there current state of being, they were just better at keeping it from open.

"Well, it is the perfect opponent for all of us if you think about it." Robin commented, trying to devise a way for them all to get rid of the slug, an experiment from the company that existed way too early, so they could get the data and get out before anyone noticed them.

If they already haven't.

"Yeah, well good for it! I now smell like... like... like slug spit!" waving his arms to indicate his current state of being, Robin could only grimace at how Kid Flash looked.

His bright red and yellow coloring were muted due to the sickly grew residue from the slug. In fack... if he were childish enough, he would say his friend looked like an oversized fry that had been sneezed on. It was not a very flattering look for his friend.

"Heat or fire seems to be the only thing that scares it, but if only would could penetrate it's skin." Aqualad spoke up as he shifted into a more read position.

"Robin and I have already tried everything we have. What else is there?"

And as if to answer their question in dire need, it appeared as if the heavens opened up and gave them their answer.

In reality though, a person appeared out of no where and landed on Super Boy, both falling to the ground.

"Great, as if we already didn't have our hands full as it was, the company is now tossing people at us." Kid Flash muttered as he tried to keep himself on his feet, and not falling gracelessly on his behind.

"...ouch..."

They all paused at the quiet, feminine, voice that moaned out from under Super Boy. Said person scrambled up onto his feet, and they were all shocked at what they saw. A girl, around Artemis' and Kid Flash's age laid on the floor, face in a show of her pain and discomfort.

What had them surprised even more so, if it were possible, was the fact that she was wearing civilian clothing, a school uniform. One that had Kid Flash's immediate attention.

The girl pushed herself up into a sitting position, where she was already rubbing at the back of her head.

"Dear Kami... what did I land on?"

Robin perked up at the Japanese words, she spoke and answered for her. "That would be Super Boy."

"Super what?" her brows still furrowed, she opened an eye and he could only blink at the blue that greeted him.

Both of her eyes were open in an instant when she finally took him in, she then swept them over the others and blinked a few times before a look of recognition bloomed.

"You're super hero's, right?!" she stood up, quickly dusted herself off and then grabbed a bow that had obviously fallen upon her landing. "Are you part of the League of Justice as well?"

Both his brows shot up at her questions. She didn't know them? How could she not know them?! They traveled all over the world in helping keep it safe. Not only that, she mixed up on the name.

"Yes, we are. And it's called 'The Justice League.'"

But she was ignoring his answers as she began inspecting Artemis, humming and making comments to herself about their teammate's equipment.

"Another archer! This is so amazing. The only other archers I meet, usually try to kill me." she circled Artemis, taking in her quiver with complete interest. "Never saw a quiver like this... It looks more difficult and time consuming to reach for the arrows..."

They all stood there stunned, and completely forgetting about a giant, toxic acid spewing slug in the background as the girl inspected each of them. She did pause for a few moments longer by Miss Martian, Aqualad and Super Boy, until Kid Flash brought up the fact that there was a giant slug.

The girl blinked, her nose scrunching up the slightest amount as she took in said speedster's appearance in. Not that he could blame her, but she was hiding her disgust rather well.

A roar drew all of their attention, Robin carefully observed the girl's reaction and could only blink when her eyes widened. He raised a brow when her eyes narrowed on it and brows furrowed. He could only wonder what was going through her mind.

They were once again arguing about how to deal with the giant obstacle when they watched the girl pull an arrow and draw on her bow.

"Uh... we've already tried that..." he trailed off when her arrow began to glow and she released it. It took off through the air sparking pink and white and as soon as it hit the slug, the thing burst into glittering ash. They all stared wide eyed as she walked forward and knelt down and picked something up.

"Did she just... blow that thing up?" Kid Flash wiped some slime from his face, the only one to break the shocked silence.

She stood back up and made her way towards them with a sheepish smile. "I want to apologize. I feel whatever happened here was partly my fault. Here..."

Reaching towards Kid Flash, to which he immediately started to try and flirt with her, which threw her off for a moment, she momentarily touched his brow with a glowing finger. For a few short moments, Kid Flash glowed and the moment it died down, glittering ash fell from him where he once was covered in slime.

"Oh wow! This is gr- I still smell like slug snot!" he pulled the material of his disguise away from him the amount he could.

"Tell your friend, he'll still want to shower to wash out the smell. Other than that, this is where we part ways." she fished out a small piece of paper from a pocket and began to read from it out loud.

He waited until she was done before asking the one question that had been on his mind since she appeared. "Wait! Who are you?"

She blinked and smiled at them from over her shoulder as a portal like gap appeared before her. "Kagome. And tell the League of Justice I said hi!"

"It's Justice League..." he trailed off when the portal disappeared as soon as she went through it.

The silence around them was awkward. And if not for the glittering ash that littered the floor and Kid Flash, then they would have assumed it had been nothing more that a shared hallucination.

* * *

**AN:** Not quite like the other chapters, or it's... uh, prequel... But the idea wouldn't leave me so here's chapter 7! Read, enjoy, and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedicated to Whispering Kagome.**

**Please read AN at the end.**

* * *

With a quiet groan Kagome rolled over and checked her alarm clock. 5 am. Ever since the Feudal Era, she had been rising up with the sun, making sleeping in hard. Especially when she mentally needed it. After a hard day at work, any stressful day in general. Or when her friends deemed it their responsibility to take her out for a night she would never forget.

Furrowing her brows, she tried to recall said unforgettable night.

All that returned to mind was that there had been drinking. A lot of drinking.

When her alarm went off, it startled her out of her thoughts. So with a displeased groan, she slapped her hand against the contraption and laid there for a few more minutes. Feeling more awake now, and knowing that she wouldn't be returning to sleep, she threw off the covers and sat up.

One thing she was thankful for, was during her time traveling stint, her body had grown a tolerance for alcohol. Miroku had them drink much sake whenever they spent the night at some village head's house. And to be honest, once one had demonic sake, nothing after would ever really be considered strong to Kagome.

Running a hand through her hair, Kagome stood up and decided on a quick morning shower, grabbing one of the shirts she had somehow managed to snag from Sesshoumaru's closet and some fresh panties.

On the way to the bathroom, she spotted that her guest room was currently occupied. Blinking, she back peddled and leaned in slightly trying to see who it was.

The room was dark with the heavy curtains tightly closed making it hard for her to identify who she was housing. Her brows shot up when a male grunt and snore sounded in the room, though they furrowed when snippets of last night returned to her.

_It had started to rain, causing her snicker under her breath as she stumbled to her apartment building._

_It's not like she really had to worry about getting sick. She was swaddled up in enough fabrics that she was more than likely to be crushed by her wet outfit than catch a cold._

_Tripping slightly, she turned around to scold whatever it was and could only blink at the body it landed on. Most people would scream out in panic at such a sight, but not her. She had seen far too much while in the past._

_Leaning down, she checked first to see if they were alive or not. If not, she'd call the police and report it. It they were, she'd call an ambulance and report it._

_She fumbled about trying to find a pulse, not an easy feat to do in her current state and it was not pouring._

_Blinking wide dazed eyes at finding a pulse, though pathetically weak, she mumbled to herself that it was time to call an ambulance. She was halted when the person spoke up saying something about no hospitals._

_They then sat there for five minutes arguing, she saying he needed one and he saying something along the lines of 'over his dead body'. Either way, it got to a point where she hefted him up onto his feet and dragged him to her apartment._

That was as far as she could remember and was mentally slapping herself for doing such a thing. But, pushing her senses out, she couldn't feel anything evil, dark or twisted about this male's aura. And if he tried anything, she did know how to defend herself. Sesshoumaru and Sango had made sure of that.

Making her way towards the bathroom once again, she made a mental note to grab some shorts or pants before she headed to the kitchen.

One glorious shower later, a pair of shorts on, she wrote a quick note for her guest to grab whatever would fit him in the closet and quickly and silently placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

It was when she was in the middle of making breakfast that she learned who exactly said guest was. Sadly, she was singing and dancing to what was currently on the radio and far too involved with hefting the scrambled eggs onto the separate plates.

When her guest cleared their throat, she smiled but didn't turn away from her job. "I hope I didn't wake you up with my singing and dancing. Oh! And I made breakfast, you like pancakes, eggs and bacon?"

Once finished with the eggs, she turned around and froze. Her very blood turned to ice in her veins and her heart halted in beating at the sight of her guest.

There standing in the doorway to her kitchen was the menace from her holidays in New York, in his red and black glory. With a disturbing addition.

"You said to grab whatever fit. I have to admit, I never thought of a schoolgirl outfit would be very flattering on me. What do you think?"

Her hands tightened on what they held, if the frying pan and spatula were alive, she was sure they would be dead with how tightly her fingers squeezed the plastic.

The scene before her was like a trainwreck. You wanted to rip your eyes away from it, but it was too horrifying to do so. The damn bastard was wearing her school outfit. Not high school, no. Her one. And was striking a pose.

Something reminiscent to Marilyn Monroe. Only highly more disturbing and one that she was sure would require her to bleach her eyes and memory.

"I meant something from the closest in the guest room." she barely squeaked out, her eyes still unable to tear themselves away from him.

She was going to need therapy, she was sure of it.

"I know." then out of nowhere, he pulled a pair of panties she was sure had been in the back of her panty drawer and stretched them in front of his face, giggling like a schoolgirl and wriggling about on the spot. "I never knew you had such provocative panties! And in my favorite colors too!"

He lowered his hands, one still holding the panties, another placed to his cheek in a bashful manner. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Letting out a strangling sound, she threw her arm out and let go of whatever was in her hand. Thankfully, it was the one holding the frying pan, and it hit him dead on in his face.

Storming towards his fallen form, she waved the spatula at his fallen form threateningly, ignoring his pained groans.

"Listen here you pervert! I want you to take my old school outfit off and get the hell out!"

He rolled around a bit, clutching his face as he let out pained groans before finally laying still and looking up at her. He cocked his head to the side. "You know, from this angle and with your temper, you look really hot."

"Oh my god!" standing up straight and throwing her hands up in the air, she spun about. Facing a wall, she let herself slump against it. "I thought I was rid of you back in New York."

"Honey, I was called away on a job. But now I'm all yours!"

She let out a whimper at his declaration.

"Did I hear something about pancakes?"

"Kami kill me now." turning around, she let out a startled scream when the psycho pulled a gun from... she didn't want to know where actually... and pulled the trigger.

Instincts kicked in. She flinched back and eyes screwed shut while a barrier was instantly up between her and her 'guest' and the oncoming bullet.

She flinched even more when the bullet actually hit her barrier and richashayed upwards into her ceiling. Her ears were ringing from the shoot as well as being able to hear the blood rushing through her ears. Blinking rapidly, she glanced down and took stalk of her self, checking for any injuries.

At seeing none, a delirious smile bloomed on her face. She was alive!

Her happy moment was squashed when the threat to her life reminded her that he was still there.

"Huh. That's a first." he tapped the barrier with his gun.

Storming up to him, she poked him in the chest with her spatula. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You said to kill-"

"I was being sarcastic!" huffing, she turned around and went to retrieve her frying pan. It exposed her back, which was most likely not the smartest move with the now inquisitive male behind her.

She stood up in time to see him coming at her with a knife at an alarming rate. Fortunately, she had dealt with quicker beings while she was in the past. Ducking out of his reach, brought her knee up where it count, and remember that her abilities did hurt him, she pushed just the amount needed into the attack. Seeing him double over with a pained groan, she was about to bring the pan down on him, but a quick glance up, she turned it so it would do the most damage and then brought it down fiercely.

Seeing him drop, she panted heavily, keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't going to get up any time soon. After a few minutes, she decided it was time to make a call. The police, she was sure would end up in more danger, so she called a very specific person.

"Sesshoumaru... I need your help. Please." she whimpered out the last part when Mr. Crazy twitched but didn't move any more than that. "Hurry up!"

* * *

**AN:** Another continuation! Speaking of which, the chapter with the Young Justice League, is a continuation of the Justice League chapter. So the Justice League chapter is the prequel, not the one with the Young Justice League. Sorry for the confusion on my part. I also apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I'm post at 3 am and falling asleep as I type this.

The chapter is also dedicated to Whispering Kage who has been feeling rather down as of late. So go! Go read her work and **REVIEW** said work.

Even if it's a simple line like 'Update soon' or 'More please' it shows us writers that you're entertained and interested in our work and WANT more from us. Simply reading our work won't really let us know if our work is being appreciated. We put our time and effort into these stories, and sometimes there's a nagging voice of doubt, telling us no one will like it. Well, for me personally sometimes. So, take the few short moments it takes to leave a review, it shows us you like what we're sharing. Thank you.

- BunnyWK


	9. Chapter 9

These situations sucked.

Best way to describe them really. Well, there was annoying, tiring, boring was also on the list, and nothing new to her. But all in all, they sucked.

Twitching her nose, she grumbled under her breath when it continued to itch and she was at the moment incapable of scratching it. Shaking her head, she huffed, blowing some stray bangs out of her eyes.

With a lazy perusal of her eyes, she scanned her current surroundings. It was dark, damp, decrepit, abandoned, and the perfect place to hold a person hostage. Like herself.

It also stank.

Shifting to the chair she was tied down to, she turned to face her kidnapper. She would honestly admit, out of all kidnappers and kidnappings, this... pretty much took the cake. Because honestly, how many people can say they got kidnapped by a purple suit wearing deranged clown?

Well, with the way this city was... probably a hand full of people. But still.

Her nose twitched again. It was getting annoying how persistent an itch could get.

"Well my dear, how are we this evening?"

She raised a brow as she stared up at her kidnapper. Faded yellow-green hair fell in greasy curls to his shoulders. His face was painted in a nightmarish clown face. The paint was faded, cracked and made the wrinkles of his face all that more prominent. The black around his eyes seemed to also make his darker instead of making them standout more. And the red... followed his mouth and the scars that began at the corner of his lips all the way up to his cheeks.

His suit as well appeared to be a made of something that could have been expensive material at one point in history, and beneath it was a faded lilac shirt, green vest and then patterned lilac shirt with a darker lilac tie.

It was easy to tell this guy had a thing for green and purple.

"Are you really asking that after you kidnapped me and had me tied to this chair?"

"Yes I am. You see..." he licked his lips as he rested his hands on his knees to bring himself closer to her level. "The last time I kidnapped someone, well multiple someones, I never really got to sit down and have a chat with them. So I'm curious."

"About what?" she wiggled her nose to try and get rid of that damn itch.

He smirked down at her. "Are you comfortable?"

She pulled her head back a bit to get a better look at him, making sure she heard him correctly. "If I say no, will you untie me and let me go?"

He let out a somewhat girlish giggle and clapped his hands. "A girl with a sense of humor. I like that. My boys also told me you put up a fight, meaning you got spirit as well. Even better."

"May I know why you kidnapped me?"

"Oh sure." he waved his hands about. "Was bored and needed something to do."

"Because you were bored... Why not take up a hobby?" when he looked down at her cocking his head to the side. "One that doesn't involve kidnapping."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Closing her eyes and letting herself sink into the back of the chair she was in, she wriggled and twitched her nose yet again as the itch returned yet again. Her eyes snapped open as she flinched back, her kidnapper apparently sensing her discomfort, began to scratch her nose.

When she subtly began to move her face away, not at all comfortable with him actually touching, his hand slipped down to grip her chin and wrenched her to face forward.

Gulping, she tried to free herself from his hold, but could only purse her lips when his grip tightened and began to lean in closer towards her. Her eyes darted down when she saw how his lips were twisting into a smile, his scars and face paint making it all the more frightening.

"Would you like to know how I got these scars?" hearing the sound of something swift, her eyes darted to his other hand, eyes widening when she saw a knife catching what meager light there was in the abandoned building.

Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to twist herself out of his hold and let out whimper when she felt the cold tip of said knife trailing lightly from the corner of her mouth and then up to her cheek.

"Open your eyes." he cooed, as if he were speaking to a child. But when she kept them closed, his grip tightened around her jaw as he repeated his demand. "Open your eyes!"

Her eyes flew opened and she stared directly into his own eyes, seeing how he was pleased. But who knew for how long.

"Now. These scars of mine..." he smiled yet again, voice softening as if he were telling a bedtime story. "I went to this school, yeah, and there was this one kid. He always liked to pick and beat on the others."

When he suddenly, and somewhat painfully, plopped himself into her lap and made himself as comfortable as he could, she grunted at the unexpected action, his disturbing closeness and weight. Her brows furrowed when he licked his lips yet again and waved the hand that held the knife about.

"One day, you see, he had gotten into some trouble and decided to take his anger out on me." he licked his lips again, seemingly growing excited with his own spun tale. "He took a knife, much like this one, and then cut me from ear to ear. Like so..."

He traced the motions on her own face lightly and then tapped the knife against her cheek when he finished.

"All the while asking me, _Why so serious?_" he purred the question as he leaned in closer.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, word on the street is, you are the newest soft spot of Gotham's would be knight."

Furrowing her brows, now wondering if this man had lost his marbles. Or had any to begin with. "Me? I only met him briefly once... and that was weeks ago."

He hummed, waving the knife about delicately, seemingly interested in how the light reflected off of it.

"Yes, well that may be so my dear, but apparently it was enough to catch his attention." he pressed the flat edge of the knife against her cheek and then turned her head this way and that as if to examine her. "You're not as tall as the last one, but you are more feisty. And as I said before..."

He leaned in so closely to whisper in her ear, his scared cheek rubbing against her own that she couldn't help but shiver at the invasion of her personal boundaries.

"I love a girl with a sense of humor."

Hearing a crash from outside and the sounds of angry shouts and fighting, Kagome tried to turn her head in the direction it came from. Though his grip on her jaw tightened as a reminder that he was in control. Hissing at the pain, she was surprised when his grip softened and moved to her head, where he proceeded to stroke her hair like she were a child or distraught animal.

"Are... Aren't you going to see what that is?"

"Oh I already know -who- that is." he continued to pet her as the sounds of fighting continued, but all too quickly, silence fell.

Her kidnapper leaned forward and propped his chin on her shoulder, the arm that was armed with the pocket knife followed suit on the same shoulder. The running of his fingers through her hair and petting her continued, but he was now shushing her as if he were trying to calm her down.

When the sound of a rusty door being kicked open sounded from behind her, she was about to turn her head to see if it really who it was, but the hand grabbed a fist full of her hair painfully tight momentarily. When her kidnapper was sure she would continue to face forward, he then resumed running his gloved fingers through her hair.

"Hello~ Batsy."

* * *

**AN:** Someone requested the Joker, and until recently -last night- I honestly had NO idea what to write. Then this little plunny hopped out of nowhere and made itself comfortable until I wrote it up. I actually really enjoyed writing this, but I only know the Joker character through the movies Batman with Jack Nicholson and The Dark Knight with Heath Ledger, so I hope I have his character down. I really gotta watch me some superhero shows and movies again... Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome drummed her fingers against the table's surface as she examined the room she had been forced in. It was getting sort of boring waiting for whoever she was supposed to wait for, but perhaps that was a tactic of theirs.

She couldn't really blame these people, she had shown up out of nowhere armed and bloodied. After years of Shikon shard hunting, they were finally cornering Naraku. In the latest battle against him and his, he pulled some sort of... who knew. But she ended up here, wherever here was.

The door opened and a dark skinned man swept into the room, wearing nothing but black and a black eye patch over his left eye. He pulled the chair across from her out and took a seat.

She could only raise a brow at his dark stare, if he was trying to intimidate her, it wasn't working. There were those far more frightening that had glared darkly at her with intention to kill, among other ill intentions towards her, and she had pretty much spat in their faces. She had been naively young and ignorant at 15, but now she was 18 and had the experience and skills to back her up.

"My people say you showed up out of nowhere. Covered in blood and armed." he opened a thin file that he had brought with him. "The tests they ran show most of that blood isn't yours."

Licking her lips, she slouched in her chair, hoping to get a little more comfortable. Repeating facts was annoying, something she was quick to understand why Sesshoumaru himself hated repeating himself.

The man's sole eye narrowed at her move. "Well?"

"You'll have to define what is is you're asking me."

"How do you breach our securities? Is there a goal in all of this? Because let me tell you, way have ways of dealing with threats."

Sniffing, and trying her damnedest to stop a yawn, Kagome took him in. "There is no goal in... breaching your securities as you put it. And I haven't done anything to you and yours, yet you sit there threatening me. Interesting first impression."

"Listen here, girl, you will tell me who you are, how you got into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and what you want."

"Stating what I am is not going to insult me to a point where I get angry and start talking. Who I am is not really important, but if you want a name, call me Kagome. To be honest, never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. And what I want? Nothing from you. Well..." she glanced to the side and scratched her cheek. "Maybe something to eat... and some water, if you're feeling charitable."

Usually she wasn't like this at all, but she had been fighting all day and this man way accusing her of something or other with how he was questioning and glaring at her. It was rude, but at the moment, she was too exhausted to care. Even if she could hear her Mama scolding her in the back of her head.

Now that was someone that could make you talk.

Jumping slightly and out of her thoughts, Kagome raised a brow at the move the man suddenly pulled. He slammed his hands down heavily and loudly against the table and pushed himself into standing which caused his chair to screech against the floor as it was pushed back so suddenly.

"Listen here, you will tell us what we want to know."

"I've cooperated and answered your questions." she was not at all put off by his intimidation tactics, looming over her like a massive angry dark being.

"Talk!"

Her eyes slid up to the man, scratching her cheek once again. She was growing more and more exhausted, and she had more important things to do. Like go to the past and stop a maniac to ensure there was a present and future. Which also meant saving this man's life.

"I am talking though." by now, she couldn't fight the yawn that was building up.

"We have ways of getting what we want."

"I'm sure you think you're capable of such."

Torture. Not something she was a stranger too. Sadly. She had been 15 when she first encountered her first spiritual, mental, emotional and physical forms of torture. That first year in the past, she had been weak, but after everything, she swore to herself 'Never again', and forced herself to become stronger.

"How is it you usually put it... Right." she stared him in the eye. "You don't have the clearance to know."

She flared out her aura, feeling all those that were encompassed... wherever she was, had been doing so the moment she arrived and had been sending pulses her entire stay. A distress call to any and all that would receive it and understand and hopefully... help her.

The man's brows furrowed tightly, and as he was about to speak up once again, but the door opened, drawing both of their attention. He turned his anger towards the intruder.

"What?!"

The woman seemed undisturbed by the barked question, or the man's angry aura. "Sir. We have orders to release her."

The man swung his gaze back to her, she could only raise a brow in question.

"You stated you never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And I haven't, until today."

"Then how is it someone from higher up, is ordering for your release?"

"I don't know. Well... I have a few ideas... but no actual facts." she was sure her youkai friends from the pasts were now powerful 'people' for such... organizations. But like she said, she had no fact to back her theories up.

Did that mean she was part of whatever... S.H.I.E.L.D. was, in a roundabout way?

The man leaned in closer to her, his shoulders hunching making him look like he was getting ready to pounce.

"Sir." the woman's firm tone caused the man to back off. "Her escort is here."

"I have an escort?" she leaned forward and gazed out the open door and her eyes widened as far as they could in her exhausted state. A slow smirk formed. "You sly old dog you."

Her 'escort' stepped into the room, piercing gaze on the man before it slid her way. "You still seem to have the ability to land yourself into these damnable situations."

"It's not like I go out doing it for the fun of it."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned to the other male. "Her belongings, they are to be returned to her."

"I don't-"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Director."

Said director narrowed his eyes on Sesshoumaru. If this had been the Feudal Era, Sesshoumaru may have cut him down for such an act. Maybe.

"Fine. Agent Hill, make sure, Kagome, here get's her belongings returned."

Kagome stood, stretching her sore and tired muscles. Facing the man, she blinked a couple of times before bowing.

"It was... interesting meeting you sir." standing back up, she scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry for the disruption of you and yours."

"Kagome."

"Coming." she waved one last time towards the director as she turned to follow Sesshoumaru out of the room.

"Excuse me."

Kagome paused once she was out of the hallway, turning towards the newest speaker, and raised a brow in question when her eyes landed on a man that looked very much, like he didn't belong. Combed back dark hair, immaculate trimmed facial hair, business suit. All in all, he looked like a man of money, not military.

"Yes?"

"Tony Stark." he stuck out his hand with a grin.

Glancing at the hand, she glanced back up and took it wondering who he was and what he wanted. She had also heard the faint growl that came from Sesshoumaru when the man uttered his name.

"I just wanted to say, seeing you rile ol' One Eye like that in the face of his stare, this is an honor."

"Uh... thanks?"

"Stark."

Both turned to another man that stepped out of a room, most likely the one that was hidden behind the two-way mirror from the interrogation room she had been in.

Sandy color hair cut short, dark blue eyes quickly assessed her, dark leather jacket the some dark violet detailing and black jeans and boots completed his look.

"What?! I'm just saying, we've seen grown men cry for their mommies and wet themselves when the Director enters that room. Yet this little thing here does neither? You have to admit, it's impressive." Tony Stark turned back towards her. "How old are you anyways kid?"

"18. Why?" her brows furrowed when she noticed how his brows angled in such a way and a certain shine entered his eyes.

"Stark, no."

Said man towards the other. "I wasn't-"

"You were thinking it. Just as bad."

Before Kagome could even come to understand what was going on, Sesshoumaru pulled her out of the handshake-hold-thingy that was still going on between herself and Mr. Stark.

"Ah! Not so fast you tall freak of nature!" and Sesshoumaru was abnormally tall from someone of Japanese heritage, but she had always stalked it up to his youkai heritage.

"You will never allow yourself to be alone with that man."

"But I wasn't alone!"

"We shall retrieve your belongings and then leave."

"Are we going home? Can I have something to eat, a bath and bed?"

"Hn."

Tony and Clint watched the two walk away. Well, one was marching, the other was being dragged away.

Turning to the archer, Tony raised a brow. "And you were worried about me and her? What do you call that?"

"None of our business." Clint turned to leave, Tony walking after him with his hands on his slack's pockets.

"You have to admit, she's a looker. And knowing that she's an archer more than caught your attention." he gave the man a sly smirk when he saw the furrowed brows. He leaned towards his fellow teammate and whispered. "She is legal~."

"Stark..."

"Yeah, yeah." he waved a hand. "You have your Widow. Let's just pray she doesn't go the way of the mantis though."

Director Fury on the other hand, pinched the bridge of his nose, more than exhausted with what had happened today. "I'm getting old and need a vacation."

* * *

**AN:** Wanted to update today, but didn't know with what. Then I remembered I had this! A tad on the darker side, but just a tad, though I did end it off on a high note! This one... really have no idea where it came from. It just... came into existence. Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
